OBLIVIOUS
by olor
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at a college party and instantly hit it off. The two start dating, but Regina hasn't quite figured that out yet. Three months later, Regina asks Emma out, but Emma thinks they have been dating for the past three months.


Emma's bedroom

"Come on, Em! It's going to be really fun!" Ruby insisted, only to be joined by Belle, sitting on the chair by her desk,

"You haven't been to the last couple parties.. you just sit at home and mope all alone."

"I am not moping all alone! I have Lola!" the blonde argued back, gesturing to the fluffy, four legged dog beside her on the bed.

"Em, it's been a year since you and Lily broke up," Belle told her (the already known information) with a gentle smile, "maybe it's time to get back out there. Maybe your future wife will be at the party, you never know."

"Belle is right, you know," Ruby added on, "there are all kinds of chicks at these parties.. So lets get you into that pink dresss we BOTH know you look hot as fuck in and get you to that party!"

The room was silent for a minute once Ruby finished speaking her 'inspiring' speech, before Emma rolled her eyes and let out a little "what the hell"

Within the next hour, the two brunettes had Emma dressed to perfection in a skinny, tight, sleeveless dress with tiny straps (that Emma compared to the width of her pinky finger) princess waves curled to a perfection, small black heels (because Emma insisted her being 5'10 was tall enough), and light makeup done by Ruby, who was studying cosmetology.

"Tell us you look hot," Ruby told her friend, shoving her in front of the mirror.

Emma let out a sigh looking at her reflection in the mirror "I.. look hot," she said to the brunettes standing behind her, who are now letting out cheers,

"Okay, let's get to the party!"

The three girls walked into the party. Emma immediately noticed how loud it was and how it deeply smelled of booze, sweat and mixed cologne and perfume.

"Come on! Let's go get a drink or two and look out possible.. candidates for Emma!" Ruby shouted over the music to her friend group before dragging them to the kitchen. The three of them got drinks, Ruby had a cherry drink that reeked of tequila, Belle mixed some champagne and orange juice while Emma settled for a long island iced tea. The trio then made their way out into the living room where they stayed close to the kitchen door and looked around while they made small talk.

A couple minutes later a blonde and a brunette walked in the door, Emma noticed quite quickly. Her eyes followed the blonde when she walked into the kitchen before her eyes fell back towards the brunette standing alone by the door slightly awkward.

Emma smiled to herself softly before tuning to her friends. "I'll be back in a minute.. Watch my drink," she told her friends before pushing her drink into ruby's hand. She looked back at the brunette once more before she made her way over.

"Hi, I'm Emma," she introduced herself, and the brunettes head shot up to meet the face.

"I-I'm Regina," the brunette smiled softly. Regina was gorgeous. She had a fair complexion and light freckles laid across the bridge of her nose and they spread out across her cheeks. She had big brown eyes and long black lashes, Emma could tell they weren't fake. Her lips were painted a darker shade of red, but other than that Emma could see no obvious signs of makeup.

Emma smiled at Regina, "how are you?"

She easily struck up a conversation with the brunette, learning that she is majoring in law, she is twenty two and working as an intern for her mother's company. Emma exchanges the facts that she is twenty four, she works as a website designer, and she graduated last year with a bachelor's degree in computer science.

Over with Ruby and Belle, the two girls were squealing to themselves about their best friend finally talking to another person that wasn't her parents or her best friends, (them, duh)

When the blonde that came in with Regina came out of the kitchen with two drinks, she saw Regina laughing at the blonde who was with the group of brunettes when she arrived. She walked over to Ruby and Belle and smiled.

"Hey! Im Kathryn, and it appears my best friend has replaced me with yours, so.. mind if I hang here for a bit?"

Regina and Emma ended up speaking all night long, when their drinks were emptied they took turns getting each other a new one while the other one waited (and blushed deeply in Regina's case) and then a whole new topic would arise. Emma told Regina that she was adopted at 16 and her parents lived about an hour away, while Regina told Emma her father died when she was younger and she was mostly raised by her mother who lived just meer minutes from her apartment. It was nearing midnight when Kathryn said goodbye to Ruby and Belle, after exchanging numbers, and went to fetch her best friend she seemed to lose after a minute of entering.

"Oh! Kathryn!" the brunette exclaimed as she saw her best friend approach the pair.

"Kathryn, this is Emma, Emma, this is Kathryn. Kathryn is studying to become a doctor!" Regina, slightly tipsy, told Emma who giggled and shook Kathryn's hand.

"Gina, we must get going.. If you are going to make it to Zelena's before she falls asleep," Kathryn informed her.

Zelena? Who is Zelena?

"Oh! Right. Yes, we must get going," the flustered woman stated and set down the red solo cup. "I've had a great evening, Emma. would you mind giving me your number so we can talk some more?"

Emma quickly nodded and gave out her number as Regina typed it into her phone. Regina read it back to her once to make sure it was correct, before the two said their goodbyes and Regina left.

Emma downed the rest of what was in her own plastic cup before she joined her friends once more. "Alright.. I'm ready to go."

"God, she's amazing," Emma told Belle as she was being tucked in my both brunettes.

"She's studying law. Like, to be a lawyer! Shes wicked smart."

Belle nodded along and kissed Emma's forehead, "you get some sleep, alright?"

Tired Emma let out a yawn mid nod and Belle chuckled, closing off the lights, "sleep well, little swan."

In the morning, Emma woke up with a killer headache. She quickly found the aspirin and water that Belle must have left the night previous and she was so grateful for her best friend. She quickly took the aspirin and gulped down the glass of water before getting changed into a long sleeve shirt and some running shorts.

She put her hair up before grabbing the glass and leaving her room to find Belle in the kitchen, making pancakes. 'Emma refilled the glass with water and looked to Belle.

"Thank you, for last night, I owe you." she told her best friend and received a side hug in response before a plate of pancakes was put in front of her.

"Eat up, and then find your phone and text that girl. I can tell, she's a keeper. Don't wait too long to text."

Emma ate pancakes Belle served her and started a nice conversation about Regina from the night before. Eventually Belle had to leave for her class, so Emma was left alone. She found her phone which had three new messages, two from Ruby, skip, and one from an unknown number. She clicked on the later.

'Hey, Emma. It's Regina from the party. I had a great time with you, I'd love to catch up sometime. -R'

Emma quickly added the number to her contacts under "Regina" with a red heart emoji before responding:

'Hello, Regina, it's Emma. I had a really fun night with you too. This may be a little forward, but are you available for lunch sometime this week?'

Emma must have looked over the text a bajillion times before she was satisfied with what she wrote before clicking send. Emma then went back to her bedroom and turned on her computer to start finishing her newest project. Before she got a chance to load up the project, her phone dinged.

'It's great to know that I got the right number! Unfortunately I work 6/7 days of the week and only get a 45 minute lunch break :( -R'

Emma quickly type out a response. 'That's not a big issue, my hours are pretty flexible, I could come to you and bring food?'

The next text came not even a minute later: 'That would be great, actually! Say wednesday at 11:30? -R'

'Perfect. I'll see you then, Regina.'

'Likewise -R'

By now, Emma was smiling like she was just told she won some kind of big prize. Which in a way, she kind of was. She had a date with Regina! 'Oh shit. What kind of food does she like? Allergies? Oh god, what if I bring the only food she is allergic to!'

Emma quickly picked her phone back up and typed out another message.

'One more quick thing, any allergies I should be made aware of?'

'Peanuts is the only thing, other than pollen but I doubt you'd be serving me flowers for lunch. -R?￢ﾀﾙ

"Holy crap she sent me a smiley face!" Emma squealed out loud, suddenly thankful Belle was not home to hear her fangirl over an emoji. After taking a minute to gather herself and her thoughts together, she typed out her final text.

'You got it. Have a good day, Regina.❤️'


End file.
